Infinite
by the lights of paris
Summary: They were infinite, they were forever and in that moment they knew it. Serena\Nate AU ONESHOT


**Title: **Infinite.

**Summary: **They fit together like a puzzle. They were complete when they were together. Years and years of friendship and lust. Years and years of guilt and loss. Years and years of gossip and petty fights. "You'll love me forever?" "Forever and ever." Serena\Nate AU ONESHOT.

**Authors Note: **Like always I should be updating other stories but oneshots are so fun too write. Note that this is AU, duh. I realized today that I never write Book!Gossip Girl fanfics. Do you think I should write a book S\N fic? I was to busy too edit it after I finished writing, but I did my best to edit it as I wrote. OK, I did end up skipping a year or two but that's because I didn't want to make this _too_ long and I wanted to finish it. I also got sort of sloppy at the end, it got quicker and it didn't have the same format as the others.

**Disclaimer: **I only own_ nothing, sadly. _

* * *

They were a bundle of blonde hair, blue eyes and silly grins when they first met. Innocent and naive to the core. They believed in fairy tales and magic and happy endings. They were just two four year old's that didn't really understand what their parents were talking about or who they were talking about. They didn't understand why Serena's daddy hadn't come home yet, when he said he would be back three weeks ago today. They didn't understand why Nate's mummy and daddy were sleeping in different beds and barely talking to one another. They just laughed and mucked around with each other, playing tag and calling out "Natie! That's not fair," when Nate was cheating. Serena would shake her head, her blonde hair blowing out around her face, her lips twisting into a smile. They were happy even though they sensed that the world around them wasn't. They were bright when the world around them was bleak. They remember their first meeting clear as day, even now in their old age, they were four years of age. Four years and three months, Serena had boasted proudly, hands on her hips. It was at a Lily Van Der Woodsen society event, she held a flute of champagne in her hand and was flirting with men a lot younger then she was. Serena's hand was enclosed in Erik's. She had bumped into Nate, as she and Erik were running around the grand ballroom, pretending to be superhero's. He had been carrying a can of coca cola, a special treat his father had allowed him, and it had now been spilled all over him and all over his brand new suit which had a lot of numbers on the tag. His mouth opened, a mix of shocker and horror flashing across his hands, all of which had been erased when he saw the blonde beauty in front of him. He grinned and had thrust out his hand, just like his daddy did when meeting new people, and had introduced himself too the pretty young lady,

"I'm Nathaniel Fitzgerald Archibald." _"Now, you should always use your full name when introducing yourself, Nathaniel." _His mother's stern voice had echoed through his mind. Serena had giggled and nodded her head, pointing a finger at her younger brother and introducing him in an "adult" voice as Erik Van Der Woodsen, she then went on to simply call herself Serena. From that point on in the evening, they were never without each other. They made up far-fetched stories about women and their jewels, they played superhero's with Erik (just for a little while though, Serena was bored of playing), they ran laps of the ballroom and they ate and drank until their stomachs were sore. They parted ways with goodbyes and kisses and lots of "I'll see you soon!" and "We'll have a playdate!"

* * *

They started school a year after they met, they entered the building together. Hands intertwined and nervous but excited frowns on their faces. Nate was more nervous of the two, his parents had been speaking less and less too each other and whenever they spoke too him it was too teach him how to behave. Serena on the other hand, was excited for school, it would be an escape from the constant men coming in and out of her building. The two blondes were forced apart from each other, screaming no's as they left. Serena met a brunette girl who claimed that she was in line to be the next queen and they quickly made friends. _Blair_. That was her name, she was really pretty and she made Serena not miss Nate so much. She reminded Serena of her Aunt Susan, on her father's side, a little bit. She was what the adults called ambitious. Nate met a brunette boy with a cocky smile and a patchwork scarf in class, who opened and ended everything with "I'm Chuck Bass." Nate still missed Serena but not so much in the boys presence. Serena and Nate met up at lunch, their respective friends at their sides. Upon seeing the golden haired boy, the brunette girl had fallen in love. Serena flung herself into Nate's arms and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek she then dragged him to the play ground. The two brunettes in tow, who seemed to be scowling at each other with a mix of hate and curiosity. Serena had decided from that moment on that they were all be friends forever and she had told them that they needed to come up with a group name, ideas were thrown around from the Royals to the Superheros, a smile rose to Serena's lips as she remembered how she and Nate met,

"The non judging breakfast club!" Blair declared. Serena's eyes lit up at the name, it was perfect. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down, spinning around on the spot. Nate laughed and grabbed her to steady her. He didn't want her falling and hurting herself. He told her to be careful and she told him that she always was. The four of them parted ways at the end of the day, with lots of "See you tomorrow's" and "I'll call you's"

* * *

"My mothers getting married!" Serena wailed, falling down onto Nate's bed. Nate sighed and stroked her hair, he had heard his parents talking about it over dinner. The past year things had been getting better, his parents had been talking more and more and had even been sharing the same bed, whereas Serena's life had been going downhill more and more. Nate whispered comforting things he had heard adults say too another, what Blair had said to him and what he heard from movies. It must of worked because Serena had perked up, she was flying from off of his bed and grabbing her coat which she had dumped on the ground at the floor. Confusion was written clear on his face and so Serena explained that the two of them were running away, _together_, forever. Nate was dumbfounded. What about Erik? What about Chuck? What about Blair? Serena responded that they didn't matter, they weren't hurting like they were and that's when Nate noticed the tears welling in her eyes, he grumbled and got up off of his bed, pulling the other blonde back in for a hug. Her arms flew around his neck and she let the tears fall freely. He grabbed a coat for himself and put a finger to her lips, telling her to be quit. They quietly sneaked through the house, acting as if they were spies. Pausing here and then, holding up imaginary guns and checking the corners to make sure no one was in sight. Serena was grinning like a lunatic, and small giggles were escaping her lips. She clamped a hand over her mouth, when Nate shot her the third look that told her to be quiet. They finally made it out of the door and into the cold New York crisp winter air. Neither of them knew were to go, so they just ran down the streets instead. Arms outstretched, feeling free and powerful and on top of the world. The two six year old's forgot all the worries and woes that the Upper East Side brought with them and acted their age, _for once_. They were giggling and smiling and people gasped and wagged fingers at them when they ran past. Old ladies in fine hats, with drivers carrying their shopping bags, nearly toppled over in shock at the two children running down fifth avenue, no parents or nannies in sight.

They came to a halt once they didn't know where they were anymore. Nate wasn't worried but Serena was, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes again. He reminded her that it was her idea, she nodded her head and responded that she knew but it didn't mean she wasn't allowed to be scared. Nate flopped down onto the ground and she quickly followed suit. Not caring that her dress would get ruined, like Blair would. She stretched her legs out onto the street, pulling them in and out, as cars whizzed past. They talked about everything and anything from under the sun. They covered every topic they could possibly think of. It didn't matter that it was irrelevant or didn't make sense or that half the time it didn't concern them. When it was too dark too see anything anymore, the two children raced home, flinging the front door open and meeting three parents. A very angry Captain and Anne and a very worried Lily. They parted ways once more, departing with "Thank you's" and "I'll see you at school on Monday's"

* * *

Nate had entered the Van Der Woodsen penthouse in tears. His parents were getting a divorce, he knew that they were. They fought constantly and his father was looking for another house to buy, his mother had possible suitors sneaking in and out of the house. Serena was the only other person he knew who's parents had gotten a divorce. As soon as he saw the blonde, whose legs had seemed to shoot up in the air over the past year, he flew into her arms. She let out a gasp of shock but the seven year old patted his back, no questions asked and led him into her room. He was sobbing uncontrollably and Serena was freaking out. She tried using soothing words but they seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Upon seeing the tears in Nate's eyes, a few began to well up in her own. She never could handle seeing the ones she loved in pain, she wiped away the tears that hadn't fell yet and tucked Nate up in her bed, fluffing the pillow like her maid did. She snuggled in next to Nate, her body curving into his. She wiped away his hair, which was dripping with sweat, god knows why and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. After half an hour, his crying stopped, only a few sniffles here and there. Serena sighed in relief, a smile covering her face before disappearing once remembering why Nate was even here in the first place. The blonde whispered him the question of why he was so sad. It took a few minutes for Nate to reply,

"Because I think my parents are getting a divorce," Sniffle. Sniffle. Cough. Sniffle. Serena froze and then told him that a) that's not true because his parents love each other b) even if it is divorces aren't _that_ bad, her mother's already suffered two and c) that she'll buy him ice-cream if it did turn out that his parents are getting a divorce. Nate mulled it over for a while before a bright smile appeared on his face, that didn't sound _too_ bad. He shut his eyes tight and told Serena that he was going to try and get some sleep, she replied that she would too. Three hours later they were awoken by Lily, who was standing at Serena's door, camera in hand and a smile one could only describe of awe plastered on her face. Lily called Nate's parents asking - _no_, begging - if he could stay the night but apparently they had some very important news to share with him. So the blondes parted ways once again, with lots of "Good luck's" and "I'm here for you's"

* * *

At eight years of age Nathaniel Fitzgerald Archibald had managed to break a girl's heart. Serena was in tears, filled to the brim with shiny, gleaming, salty tears. She covered her hands over her face and sobbed as she raced to her room, flinging herself onto her bed. She tried to steady her breathing but it was to no use. Nate was _going out_ with Blair Waldorf. Blair Waldorf, her best friend. It was beyond unfair! The sense of betrayal Serena felt was like no other, it was more painful then when her father left or when her mother re-married and then got a divorce or when her mother flew out to some country for the sake of a man. This was worst, oh so much worse. Her whole entire body hurt and all day she just wanted to scream and shout and _shriek _that she didn't approve of them. She let out another sob, another wail and she kicked and screamed a bit more until her mother opened up the door, a frown in place and a nervous Nate standing next too her. Serena yelled at her mother to go away, she didn't want somebody who didn't love her to comfort her and then she heard Nate's voice. His sweet honey-like voice. She froze in her place and quickly flipped her body around, furiously wiping her eyes. Trying to dry them, a smile rose to her lips despite hating Nate for dating her best friend she could never stay mad at him and she could never _not_ be happy too see him. He took a step forward, a shy smile rising to his lips. Lily backed away from the door and the two children greeted each other nervously. Everything seemed so different now that Nate had a, a _girlfriend_. The word tasted like vomit on Serena's lips, he was _hers_, and she was_ his_. That's how it has always been and always will be. Nate crawled onto Serena's bed and slung his arm over Serena, pulling her closer towards him. He leaned his lips against her temple and placed a soft kiss there.

"Do you wanna talk?" He asked, she shook her head, her hands curling around his shirt and pulling him closer. He nodded his head, he understood how she felt and better yet he understood how Serena worked. He knew that she was hurting over him and Blair, he didn't know why but he just knew it was because of that. He wasn't the smartest but he understood how Serena worked better then anything. So they laid there in silence, the only sound were their breaths and he waited and waited for her to open her mouth and speak but she never did. He pulled himself away from her frame a few hours later, sending her an apologetic smile. He had to get home, otherwise his parent's would be freaking out. They said goodbyes and lots of "Thank you's" and "I'll call you later's" were exchanged.

* * *

He never did understood girls. He never did understand Blair. He never did understand why he understood Serena but _not_ Blair. Chuck had told him that at this age it wasn't a real relationship, just a practice for the "real thing" he claimed. Nate accused him of just being jealous, Nate did have a girlfriend and Chuck didn't. Chuck simply scoffed and replied with a casual "Nathaniel, you know _nothing_." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, shooting a nervous glance at Serena but she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy conversing with his mother about Christian Dior's new fall collection, she wore a smile of gold and her blue eyes twinkled as her mother went on and on and _on_. He looked over at Chuck who was to busy grinning at Nate's father as his father talked all about the world of business, he groaned on the inside. The only person left was Blair and while he loved her, she was very, very boring at times. His eyes meet hers and she grinned, a lopsided grin that made his insides melt. He leaned across the table, his elbows placed firmly on the table. Her mother tears her eyes away from Serena to scold him, he removes his arms off of the table and Serena giggles. His attention being directed to her, his brain forgetting all about the lovely brunette.

"C'mon, Natie!" Serena cooed, her voice sweet and soft. He grins and rolls his eyes, he is _not_ going to scream that he loves the Non Judging Breakfast Club more then anything in the world. Blair agrees that he shouldn't and Chuck makes a joke about Waldorf, always doing what's right. Nate shakes his head, a grin stretching across his lips. He almost forgets that he's parents are at the table. _Almost_. He exits the restaurant in high spirits, Serena catches up with him just before he leaves and places a kiss on his cheek, her lips hovering near his ear. She whispers a secret and pulls back, grinning like a mad-man. They shout "Your not funny's" and "We'll talk tomorrow's" before climbing into his parents towncar.

* * *

It was her tenth birthday party. Last night she had turned the wonderful big girl age of ten and now that she had she felt so much more mature then she had a few days ago. Nate was heading towards her, a present tucked underneath his arm. He was beaming at her and she raced up too him, forgetting all about being proper. She flung herself into his arms and placed a small friendly kiss on his cheek. Erik was behind her, wringing his hands nervously. He had forgotten all about Nate coming to the party and well the last time he saw him (forty five hours ago to be exact) they had shared some harsh words. Nate just grinned at the younger boy and patted him on the back. Erik relaxed and dove in for a hug. Serena seized the moment to retrieve the present from under Nate's arm. She tore it open, not carefully like Blair would of done, but she ripped it to shreds. Paper flying everywhere and anywhere. A grin stretched from ear too ear as she pulled the book out, Nate shuffled his feet and explained that his mother had actually picked it out. Serena shrugged her shoulders and held it close to her chest, she had been waiting forever to read it. Her mother had been going on and on about the book and how it was a masterpiece. It wasn't a new book apparently but her mother had read it at book club, it was a child's book but they had read it anyway.

"I love it!" She shrieked and then she was off putting it in a safe place. The rest of the evening was spent with dancing and shrieking and laughter, presents piling up upon presents. The Non Judging Breakfast Club with their additional member, Erik, were never not by each others side for the rest of the night. Somewhere throughout the night Nate had hooked his arm through Serena's and hadn't let go since. Blair had been shooting them both pointed looks but refrained her tongue from biting out some bitter remark about them. The three children left Serena's house the next day early in the morning with shouts of "Happy Birthday!" and "Call you tomorrow's"

* * *

Nate and Serena were both eleven when they shared their first kiss with each other. It was in a game of truth or dare. Lily was away with another boyfriend, off doing whatever she did with them and Serena and Erik had their penthouse to themselves. Serena had accidentally let it slip that she was staying by herself for a week too Georgina Sparks. She didn't know Sparks well, but she knew Blair hated her with a fiery burning passion. Georgina had taken it upon herself to throw a party at the Van Der Woodsen's, it was also her idea to play a game of spin the bottle. She had stolen a bottle of red wine and had drowned it all in one go, she had then thrown it carelessly into the middle of the circle, everybody was surprised that it didn't shatter into a million little pieces. Serena spun the bottle first, she watched it spin around the circle and in her mind her fingers were crossed, hoping, praying that it would land on Nate. To her surprise it did, a gasp escaped Blair's lips next to her but Serena ignored it as she leaned in grinning. Her palms on the ground and her lips brushing Nate's. It was small and fleeting but it was their first kiss. One of many more to come. They pulled away from each other and Nate made a show out of wiping his lips furiously. Serena just smirked and Nate caught her eye and it was like in all those romantic movies and books, she could see the sparks flying out in front of her. Blair sat next to her, her mouth wide open. She quickly clamped it closed and spun the bottle furiously, groaning when it landed on Chuck. Chuck simply smirked and muttered something along the lines of (C'mon Waldorf) Nate didn't even notice, he was to busy being mesmerized by Serena. The two blondes briefly saw the two brunette's lips crash together but the rest of the night was a blur, both on cloud nine even if Blair didn't leave Nate's side at all and shot glares Serena's way. Sometime the night, neither blondes and the one remaining brunette, was sure but Chuck lost his virginity to Georgina Sparks. They never mentioned it again, it wasn't something to speak about nor was the fact that it was the night Nate dumped Blair. He didn't want too, he was a nice guy and he cared about her but that's why he had to do it plus they were just kids.

"I broke up with Blair." Nate states, long after everybody had left the party. Serena's curled up on the couch, her nose buried in a book, Erik at her feet, sleeping peacefully. Serena can't help the grin spreading across her face, she tries to stop it but she can't. She should call Blair and make sure she's okay, after they talk. The two of them don't end up talking, Nate leaves after that with "I had fun tonight" and "See you tomorrow's"

* * *

They are thirteen years of age when they share another kiss. They were spread out on Nate's bed, legs entwined together when Nate leans over and presses his lips against Serena's. She's taken aback, who wouldn't be? But she responds, her hands flying up too his neck and digging through his hair. He's on top of her soon enough, their tongues tangled together doing the tango. Her hands are in his hair, getting tangled in those dirty blonde locks she loves to admire so much. His own hands are getting lost in her long blonde tresses. Her lips taste sweet and familiar to him somehow. It's different from their first kiss and they've shared plenty of kisses with others since that night. Nate's the first one to pull away and Serena pouts. Nate runs a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it out. Serena sits up, smoothing out her shirt and jeans. A wicked grin is placed upon her lips and it mimics the one on Nate's.

"I like you, S." "I like you too, Nate." He grins and their lips brush against each others slightly once again before Nate leaves, gathering his books and promising too call.

* * *

They date for a whole year, an entire year and then a blogger appears. Gossip Girl, it's called and it spreads nasty rumors and lies and makes Serena turn on Nate after she sees a post of him kissing Blair. He swears that its photoshoped and that the anonymous blogger is just trying to stir up drama, upon closer expectation Serena agrees. They make up but Serena can't get the fact that she's jealous out of her mind because who wouldn't be? She's scared of losing Nate and Blair is beautiful, petite, brunette, smart and stunning. Serena envies her with such a passion it hurts and to make matters worse she's Nate's ex. She's also not currently speaking to her, she had thrown the whole picture into the girls face, screaming horrible words at her. Blair hasn't even been on her side since Nate and Serena had started dating. She had phoned Serena up and called her a whore. She had wanted Nate and so she got him because Serena _always_ got what she wanted, while Blair was left waiting in the cold. She was left waiting for the love of _her_ life to fool around with her best friend and making the biggest mistake of _his_ life. Nate runs his fingers through Serena's hair calming her for only a moment. She hadn't spoken to Blair for three whole weeks and in that time she had managed to turn _everyone_ against Serena. Nate pressed a kiss against her shoulder but it didn't help, Nate may be her best friend but so was Blair. Blair would_ always_ be number one.

"What's bothering you?" Nate asks, Serena sighs and launches into full detail about her feud with Blair. Nate sighs along the way, he's gotten sick of this whole fight. Couldn't the two girls be joined at the hip again? Best friends _forever?_ It did mean forever right, the last f in bff. He told her this once she was finished but she just hoped up off of his bed in disgust, shooting him a glare. Get over it? How could she get over her best friend turning against her and making her life a living hell? She couldn't! She needed to fix this and she needed to fix this now, she grabbed Nate's hand and dragged him off of the bed. He protested but she couldn't hear a single word, she was to absorbed in her own plan to register his complaints. She grabbed her coat from off of the floor and shrugged it onto her shoulders, dragging Nate out of the house behind her. By now he had forgotten all about his protests and was now going with the flow, and that meant he had ended up in the middle of Blair's penthouse without even _trying_ to break free. Blair bounded down the steps, looking_ majorly _pissed off, her arms were crossed against her chest and her lips were formed into a thin line, her eyes cold and not giving away any sign of emotion other then being angry. Nate looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet awkwardly against the ground as his girlfriend confronted her former best friend. Nate muttered some lame excuse about waiting outside and caught the elevator just as Chuck was entering the penthouse. The two best friends exchanged a look and Chuck groaned as he saw Blair and Serena facing off. He asked if he should came back for his studying sesh another time, an all too hopeful smile on his face. Blair just barked at him to head up to her room and get out his books because apparently Serena was just leaving. Serena practically screamed that she was doing no such thing until they became best friends again, Blair simply sighed and told her very nicely to leave and they could sort this out another time. Serena nodded her head, ran her fingers through her hair and stormed away. She met Nate in the lobby and dragged him outside, he didn't comment on how depressed she was looking or asked what had happened. He pretty much guessed everything had gone straight to hell, Serena dropped Nate off at his house with sad, mopey "Don't forget to call me's" and "Bye's"

* * *

When Nate and Serena were fifteen they gave each other their virginity after a day of fun in the sun, Nate had gotten Serena's dressed _utterly_ soaked and in return Serena had splashed water on Nate and then it was like something in the air changed, they both felt ready, they both knew that they loved each other more then anything in the entire universe. A sly grin had crossed Serena's face as she had leaned in to kiss her boyfriend, he had swooped her in his arms before she could press her lips against his and he had carried her bridal style up to his Hampton's houses bedroom, they had given each other everything they had on top of his bed, they had laughed and it didn't hurt like people told Serena it would.

"I love you!" Nate had screamed high on ectasy and Serena had screamed it back, throwing her head back, her blonde curls tumbling down her back and Nate had _sworn_ that she had never ever looked more beautiful. He kissed her bare shoulder lovingly before leaning back against the bed, a lazy grin on his face. Serena ran her fingers down his face and let out a small chuckle, everything was perfect and everything was falling into place. She muttered I love you a million times over as they went in for a round two and it felt so natural, it didn't feel awkward like Chuck told Nate it would. _"For the first time, at least.__" _Chuck had told him but Nate didn't feel awkward at all, he felt alive.

* * *

Serena threw a box of pregnancy tests down on Nate's lap, his eyes locked with hers in shock. Tears glistened in her blue orbs and he jumped out of his chair, the box landing with a thud on the floor. His arms enclosed Serena and she rested her head on his shoulder, the tears falling down her face and onto his shirt. He rubbed her back and tried his hardest not to cry, Serena couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't be, they were sixteen. Far to young to be having a baby, Serena pulled away and leaned down to the grab the box walking into his bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She stayed in the bathroom, far to long, or so Nate thought and then she came out a huge grin on her face as she waved the _negative_ pregnancy stick in the air. Nate let out a sigh of relief and gathered the tall blonde in his arms.

"Thank god!" He laughed, pressing a small kiss to her lips. Serena nodded in agreement and wound her arms around his neck and with a soft thud on his bed, their legs tangled together and their lips lapping at one another.

* * *

"After school we should move in together." Serena suggested with a yawn, a pair of scissors in her hand as she cut out a clip from a magazine. Nate laughed but nodded his head in agreement as he pressed buttons on his playstation controller, jiggling his joystick around as he watched the screen intently. They were in Erik's room, Serena had started sleeping in their once he had gone to the Ostroff Centre, it reminded her of him. The old him, not the new suicidal him. Her heart ached for him, this was her fault. She had been to wrapped up in her own silly problems that she hadn't even noticed how unhappy Erik was. Nate groaned as he lost the game and he chucked the controller onto the floor in a fit of anger. Serena glanced up at him, a small smile on her lips. He couldn't help but mimic her and soon enough he forgot all about losing as her lips was on his.

* * *

"Marry me." Nate stated, Serena stared at him in disbelief and then at the ring in his hand. They had been out of school for exactly one week and he was asking her to be his wife, she let out a breath and screamed out a "Yes, of course! Are you crazy?" He picked her up and spun her around, her blonde hair swishing around them as she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss that left both of them breathless. He told her that he was crazy, utterly and completely crazy.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
